String of Sounds
by naturegirlrocks
Summary: Sirius Black manages to escape from the arch only to be tied magicly to Draco Malfoy, a restorer of profecies. Together they must find a way to survive the magic that binds them before it kills them.
1. Chapter 1

Draco Malfoy levitated the new batch of crystal orbs though the dark halls of The Department of Mysteries. Today he was not his ordinary gloomy self. Usually he was tormented by unexplained headaches and back pain. He brought it down to the mentally demanding job, and refused to seek a healer. Malfoys did not show weaknesses. Now the pain was blissfully momentarily gone. He was soothed by the memories of yesterday, when had been invited to a pre-bond party or as the muggles like to call it, _engagement._

The Weasel had finally committed himself to that Granger girl, and of all people Draco had received an invitation. They probably just wanted to gloat at him, rub their happiness and victory in his face. Nobody would really expect him to show up at Mud-party like that. But Draco knew something they did not, so he accepted the invitation.

He stopped at his desk and lowered the big box of crystals to the floor. The small clink of glass hitting glass echoed though the enormous hall with its empty shelves. Well almost empty; Draco had managed to restore two thousand three hundred thirty seven prophesies to new orbs. Stupid Potty and his stupid friends had torn down the prophesy library, without thinking about who would have to clean up the mess. He, Draco Malfoy, that's who. It was the only job the Ministry dared to give the young former death eater. He would never have gotten this job either, if not both Potter and Snape had written letters of recommendation.

Draco smiled again at the memory of yesterday. He had than known a secret that the happy couple did not, Potter and Snape was doing the dirty deed.

The first time he walked in on Snape and Potter having sex, he had been surprised. He was even more surprised when Potter, with tears in his eyes, confessed to the shocked Slytherin that he and Snape were in love. The twenty year older man had just sat brooding in his chair staring darkly at Draco. Of course Draco had not been slow to approve the relationship, he was not stupid. Snape had become his legal guardian after that his father was sent off to Azkaban for the second time and his mother to St. Mungos insanity ward for the last time. Since then Draco had seen things in the Hogwarts dungeons that would turn a weak man in to a flubberworm. Draco was not a weak man.

A small tingling in the back of his head let Draco know that his headache was returning. He gave a sigh and opened the big ledger on his desk. After a bit of searching he found his place and took up the quill. He closed his eyes. This was such a monotone and repetitious magic that he could now do it without word or wand. Draco searched the room with his mind for the voice and prophecy of the Seer Mad Magda. She had prophesized a snail infection of the magical green houses in Berkshire. It had not happened yet.

Draco had three reasons for approving Harry's and Severus' relationship. First, as a bisexual, he had pity for those who only had one way to swing, second; the letters of recommendation, and third; just the thought of the horrified faces of Potters smug friends over their heroes affair, was enough to send rays of pleasure though his spine. He had gotten a great big hug from Potter and a handshake from Snape, both displaying more affection towards him than ever before.

He found the prophecy and slowly reached out his mind's hand towards it. The well practiced movement was suddenly interrupted by a terrible scream. Draco was thrown out of his concentration, his head throbbed and his vision blurred. He looked around. It had been a man in agony. No one was to be seen. Draco shuttered, he must have touched another prophecy by mistake. The scream still echoed in his head as he took up his concentration again.

It was Draco who had taken away the silencing spell on the broom closet in which Harry and Severus were snogging. It was also Draco who had alerted Granger's mother to the noise. The muggle woman's scream of terror and surprise shrieked though the party hall, cutting off a very long and boring speech (at least Draco thought so) from Dean Thomas. It was the first sound a muggle had ever made that actually turned Draco on. Ron's accusing eyes had immediately gone to his, but Draco was good at looking oblivious.

The slug prophecy was finally caught and the clear orb between Draco's fingers filled with whirling smoke. With his quill Draco made a note in the ledger, catalogued the orb and signed his name. He rose with a sigh and placed the restored prophecy on one of the empty shelves. Again he thought he heard the scream run though him, softer this time. It was almost as if the screamer was running out of strength to scream. Draco shuttered again. He went back to his desk. Curiously he began to search the ledger for a prophecy with a scream.

It had taken some time before the party guests were convinced that Snape was not molesting Potter, but was actually his boyfriend. Snape detested that term. Wesley's face had gone between several shades of green and blue before settling on red. Draco had found the colour change fascinating. Granger, on the other hand, shrieked (not as well as her mother though) at Harry, accusing him of stealing her day and threw her flowers at Snape. Then she locked herself in the bathroom. To Draco's knowledge, she was in there still.

The ledger had not revealed anything interesting, Draco did not have the patience for it anyway. His fine-tuned esoteric hearing located the direction of the sound; he decided to follow it and stood up. It led him further in to the library. Draco stopped in front of an ornamented door. He had seen the door before, on his first tour of the empty library. The ministry official, who had shown him around, said that it was the gateway to one of the Department of Mysteries great mysteries. Draco could have cared less then, not looking forward to spending time in this dark and dusty place. Now he hesitated.

As he opened the door he saw a great ruined archway in the middle of what looked like an amphitheatre. In its opening grey mist swirled and whirled. He could hear voices coming from it and his head was filled with a pain equal only to the description Harry had given him about his connection with the Dark Lord. Draco moved closer, spellbound he stretched out his hand. The voices seemed to get stronger, more alluring. Then he touched the mist.

"Who is it? Who is there?" The screamers voice was scared. "Who?"

"It is me…" Draco blurted and stepped back. "I mean, Draco, Draco Malfoy."

"Malfoy?" the voice echoed in his brain. "Fuck!"

And there was silence. Draco tried to find the voice again but with no luck. Hesitantly he backed off towards the door. Something told him that he should not mess with this stuff. As he left the room he heard a whisper; "Bloody Malfoys"


	2. Chapter 2

Draco could not concentrate on his work. The easiest of prophesies, one about Potter, got away from him. Usually he could catch the Potter-prophecies with a blink, since he himself was somehow connected to all of them. Draco put away the ledger and leaned back. He was not going to get any more work done today. His headache had returned with vengeance. He thought about the mist and the strange voices. Was it possible that he always heard them, and were they the ones who caused the headaches?

As he stepped out of the elevator into the entrance hall he caught sight of Neville Longbottom. Not someone he usually sought out for a chat, but he was irritatingly curious of about what had happened to Granger. Longbottom turned pale at the sight of him. Draco smiled, or at least he tried to look pleasant. How Longbottom ever got into the Auror studies program was beyond him. They probably had a vacancy to fill since Potter had turned them down to become the new Defence of Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts.

"Hermione?" Neville replied to Draco's question. "Ron managed to coax her out, but they are both quite shaken. Can you believe it?" the young auror looked around with a chocked face. "Snape?!"

"Yeah," said Draco with a disinterest, he had seen more of the lovers than he wished to. They had made him watch, the perverts.

"Is that your dog?" asked Neville. "It does not look to well."

Draco looked down at his side. A big black mutt, starved with in an inch of its life, with patches of hair missing and wounds, sat by his feet. Its long tongue was pale and its brown eyes were bloodshot. To add to that, it smelled like it had rolled around in a not to recently dead carcass. It growled at him, baring brown spotted teeth.

"No," Draco drew up his upper lip in disgust.

"He seems to follow you though," Neville patted the dog as it leaned in to his touch. "You should take care of it."

"I'm not in the habit of picking up stays," said Draco and took his leave without saying goodbye. The dog trotted after him.

Draco went to a muggle gym. It was located just a few blocks from the ministry. He liked it there. He could walk around in short sleeves and the only comment he got was 'cool tat, dude' or 'fancy a quick shag in the shower?' Not that Draco ever would shag a muggle, but it was a pleasant change from the death eater whispers behind his back.

As he walked towards the gym, he became aware of the muggles looking at him. Draco was used to getting looks from muggles, his handsome face, good stature and good fashion sense made him very lookable. But now the faces of the muggles seemed different. Some looked angry, some worried and some even accusing. For a moment Draco thought that his wizard reputation had spread, but then he noticed the dog. The shaggy dog was following him. It was limping on is left back leg, making it hard for it to keep up.

"Go away!" He told the dog. "GET!"

The dog growled again, it did not seem to like him. Still it followed him. Draco looked around. He had become the centre of attention of a muggle police officer on the other side of the street. A wizard official walked passed him dragging a golf cart of brooms.

"Alright there, Malfoy?" said the wizard. "Is that your dog?"

"Oh, for fucks sake!" Draco leaned down and lifted up the great, but surprisingly light, dog in his arms. "Happy now?"

The wizard shook his head and moved on. The dog began to growl again, clearly not liking to be carried by him. Its pungent smell strained Draco's nose. It was ruining his suit. What should he do now? With a sigh, he walked into the nearest alleyway and Disapparated.

He Apparated outside the wards of Malfoy manor, the dog whined. It tried to bite him, but it was not strong enough to get a good grip.

"Shut up!" said Draco. "You should be thankful I did not leave you in the street!"

As he walked up to the manor, he felt the dog tense. Misfit, his only house elf opened the side door for him. Draco lived on the first floor of the west wing. The rest of the manor was boarded up to save on expenses.

"Master Draco brought a dog!" the elf exclaimed. "Oh! It is making Master Draco's shirt very dirty!"

"Thank you for noticing," Draco muttered. "Just take the mutt before he pees on me."

"Yes, master." Misfit reached up her hands over her head.

Draco hesitated as he watched the small elf, but decided against it. He laid the dog in Misfits' hands. She had one hand on its chest and one on its pelvis. The dog's paws dragged the floor as she walked. The animal gave Draco a very confused look.

"Give him some food or something, and a bath."

"Yes, master." The house elf ran away with her burden.

Draco threw his suit in the washing basket; he hoped it was not completely ruined. He was frustrated, and the day had started out so good. He stood in his room wearing only his boxers. With a sigh he checked though his owl mail that lay on silver tray next to his bed. There was another request from the Wizengemot lawyers, why couldn't they leave him alone? His father was never going to get a parole anyway. There was no point to appeal it over and over again. And still Draco did, over and over again.

The owls had also brought him the weekly ramble from his mother, a dinner invitation from Potter and Snape, and some more letters from his many lawyers. The legal proceedings to release his trust fund from the Ministry were taking forever.

He threw the post on the bed for later. Draco continued to undress. He took one of the big soft towels laid out for him and walked towards the bathroom. As he walked he mused over the engagement party again. He hoped he would get invited to the wedding; it was going to be hysterical. Draco opened the door to the bath room. In his bathtub, full of bubbles, sat Sirius Black.

"Bloody Malfoys" his mothers second cousin grumbled.


	3. Chapter 3

"Misfit!" screamed Draco.

A pop was heard as the elf entered the bathroom with a big roast beef sandwich in her hands. But before Draco could demand an explanation from her, she shrieked. The sound was not unlike a banshee, or that of Mrs. Granger.

"Iiiih!" Misfit can see Master Draco's thingy!"

She dropped the sandwich on the tile floor, and ran to hit her head against the toilet bowl. Draco stared at her in disbelief. A short cough was heard from the bathtub.

"I can see master Dracos thingy too," Sirius cracked voice whispered. "And though it is a sight for sore eyes, I would much rather have the sandwich, for now."

Draco scrambled to rap the towel around his midriff.

"What the fuck are you doing here? You are supposed to be dead and not in my bathtub!"

"She put me here," Sirius nodded toward the still self abusing elf. "You know, I'm really quite hungry."

"Yeah, yeah." Draco collected himself. He was a Malfoy for Merlin's sake; he was not going to be shocked by something as trivial as a dead animagus in his bathtub. He bent down and picked up the disregarded sandwich from the floor. "Well, then I want some fucking answers. Misfit! Stop it! Get us some clothes!"

"Yes master, thank you master." She said disapparating with a pop.

"So that light hair colour is natural," remarked Sirius with a distanced, but mocking, tone. "I was wondering…"

Draco sat down on the edge of the tub to get his bearings right. He held out the sandwich towards Sirius. The older man seemed too weak to lift his arms, so Draco stretched forward and let him take a ravenous bite. Draco regarded the animagus with a cold stare as he fed him. Sirius wore all the signs of the mangled mutt. He was starved; his skin was sickly and yellowish. He had bruises and his hair and beard were scruffy and patchy, and thought Draco, once more, he was supposed to be dead.

"I noticed that you have the Dark mark" said Sirius with his mouth full of food. "And since you are still the only one here, I guess you lost."

"We… I mean… They did. Five years ago." He was fascinated how the man was eating; any other time he would have thought was disgusting. Now it was almost endearing. "Potter killed the Dark…Voldemort."

"Good boy, Harry" mused Sirius and took the last piece of the sandwich touching Draco's finger with his lips. Draco recoiled; Sirius did not seem to notice.

"They made us keep them to remind us" Draco brushed his palm over his 'cool tat'.

Misfit returned with two dark green robes, once belonging to his father. Draco took one of them and dressed. He tied the cord around his waist with a sigh. The elf laid the other one on the toilet. She then began to hit her head against the bowl again.

"You scared her for life" said Sirius with some mirth in his tired voice.

"She used to change me as baby, she'll get over it."

"Misfit will" said the elf sternly. "Misfit seen old master and mistress in bed many times, and got over that." To make her point clear she tied to flush her head down the toilet.

Draco sighed again. "Good Merlin, you stink like a skunk!"

"I feel like a skunk."

Sirius slid down into the bathtub under the bubbles, and did not come up. A little panicked Draco stepped in to the tub and heaved the man up to a sitting position. Sirius spurted water and coughed.

"So, that did not work…" he laughed.

Draco was not as amused. He sat crouched in a bathtub over a very naked Sirius Black. His robe was wet and probably ruined.

"Shit," he said and rubbed his face. "I'll help clean you up, but we are going to talk!"

"Yes," croaked Sirius "Defiantly. Is there a possibility for another sandwich?"

"Where is Harry?" asked Sirius as Misfit had brought some more food and some very strong muggle shampoo. No cleaning spells in Draco's knowledge would be enough for this. Besides, he always had someone else to clean up after him.

"At Hogwarts," Draco looked at the strange shampoo bottle instructions, shrugged and poured half the rose smelling stuff over Sirius head. "He is teaching Defence of the Dark Arts."

"So he didn't become an Auror?"

"No," Draco cut a piece of bread and fed it to the starved man, not wanting to tell him the real reason Harry wanted to stay at the school. Sirius was not in any state to handle the news about Snape. Draco braced himself as he watched Misfit working up a good lather in that dirty thick hair. "Harry… well… he is special."

"That's my boy," murmured Sirius and, to Draco's horror looked very sexy as he leaned into the elf's scalp massage.

"Why the fuck are you here?" Draco went straight to the matter.

"Language, Malfoy." Sirius had his mouth full. "Do you kiss you mother with that mouth?"

"My mother…" his voice was almost too calm "… is talking to pixies at St. Mungos. She has five of them you know, in a box. She takes them everywhere, named them all Draco."

Sirius looked sad. But then Misfit dropped a big chunk of magic water over him, and then he just looked like a drowned dog, a clean drowned dog. Draco rose and cast a quick drying spell over the tub. Misfit began to drink the rest of the shampoo from the bottle, he ignored her.

"Can you get up?"

"No," Sirius gave uncomfortable face looking down at his feeble body.

He had quite an amount of dark chest hair going down all the way to his crotch. Draco winced and looked away. He threw the other robe over the thin wizard to cover him. Then he bent over and lifted the surprisingly light burden out of the tub. He was not going to have Potter after him for not attending his godfather in his time of need. Though, for a moment, he had actually considered to letting Sirius spend the night in the bathtub. That is what his father would have done. But Draco was not his father and therefore placed Sirius in his own bed.

Draco was going to ask Sirius some more questions but the tired man had fallen asleep in his arms. With yet another sigh, they were coming often now; he covered Sirius with his bed sheets. He stood over the bed for a moment, contemplating if he should contact Potter.

No, he thought, I want my answers first. That is only fair. It is my turn to know stuff.

He transformed his divan into another bed for himself. It would not be as comfortable, but it would be enough. Sadly, he contemplated as he took off the robe for the night, the first naked man he had had in his bed for over six months would be his deranged mother's dead second cousin.

"Bloody Blacks" Draco said and went to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

As Draco awoke he could hear a silent humming. His relaxed state and his fine hearing made it very clear that the sound was coming from inside the room. He lay still to keep relaxed and tried to capture the sound with his minds hand, like he did with the prophecies. As he felt around he slowly realized that the humming was not a humming but a very faint and continuous scream. When he finally found the source he grabbed hold of it, hard.

A direct pain, that nearly stopped his heart, shot though his body. A faint agonized murmur from the bed let him know that Sirius also had felt the pain. Draco let go, the ache was gone from his heart, but it was just starting in his head and back.

"Get me out of here," croaked Sirius tearfully.

There was magic string between them. A never ending scream connecting them to each other. What was most puzzling, though, was that the scream seemed to originate from him, not from Sirius. He tried the link again. Yes, there was a link. Sirius began to cry in his sleep.

Draco rose and went up to the bed, pulling a robe over his head as he did. Sirius had thrown off all the sheets. He was crouching in a foetal position with one pillow hugged tightly to his chest. His eyelids were closed, but underneath them his eyes moved rapidly. By the way that he was sweating and whimpering Draco guessed that it was not a pleasant dream he was having. Still Draco was reluctant to wake him, and did not. But he did throw the sheets back over the quivering body.

He left for work determined to find out more about what had happened, before contacting Potter. It was clear the he would not get any answers from Sirius. The man had avoided all his questions last night. Why was that? Was it because he did not know? Did he have a secret? Draco had told Misfit not to let the wizard out of the house. Even if that thought seemed ridiculous with the sight of him, Draco was not going to risk it. He had also told the elf to hide all magical objects and wands. Somehow the reappeared man was magically attached to his heart and he wanted him in safe keeping.

When Draco arrived at the Ministry he was met by an auror named Flux. Draco knew him well and despised him. He was the Magical DA who was leading all the cases against the Malfoys. Flux was ten years older. He was also a former Hufflepuff who more resembled a bloodhound than a badger. His fight for justice had taken the form of an arrow aimed directly at Dracos' already torn heart.

"I heard you got a dog," said Flux with malice in his voice.

"I did pick a mutt up yesterday, yes," answered Draco with a snarling remark. "I don't see why that is any of your concern. I am allowed to have pets."

"You never had a pet before."

"I had a deprived childhood," Draco pushed passed him towards the elevators. "So sue me! ...Again!"

"You are up to something, and I'm going to find out what."

"Piss off!"

'The man was more prying than Potter and Percy Weasley put together', he thought as he took the elevator to the Department of Mysteries.

As he stepped into the library he was hit straight in the face by a prophecy. The impact was hard enough to knock him off his feet. Draco lay pinned to the floor as the smoking prophecy coiled, waiting, above him. He knew what this was, this prophecy concerned him directly.

It had decided that is was time for him to find out how. Draco gathered up his infamous self-control and got to his feet. With a disdainful glance to the smoke he went over to his desk to collect a crystal orb.

Draco caught the unsettling thing inside the orb, without listening to it. He wanted all his wits about him when he listened to it, and at the moment he felt quite shaken. To calm himself, he sat down in his chair, and studied the orb. This might be an important clue to what was happening. Draco felt tenderly with his mind over the string of sound attached to his heart.

"I wish you would stop doing that," said a voice from underneath his desk.

Startled, Draco pushed out his chair and found Sirius on the floor. He lay as Draco had left him in the bed, naked, huddled around a pillow and the covers haphazardly cast over him.

"Master must not be mad at Misfit" the house elf exclaimed giving Draco his second shock within five seconds. "The dog followed him, Misfit followed the dog."

"Listen" Draco clasping his blond head in his hands. My head is fucking throbbing, so I really don't give a shit who followed whom. Go clean something!"

"Oh yes master" Misfit clapped her hands and ran down the allies of empty dirty bookshelves.

With a moan Draco sat down on the floor next to Sirius.

"Spill it!" He was running out of patience.

"I don't really remember..." Sirius talked into the pillow but Draco could hear him perfectly. "I was hit by the _Avada Kadavra_, but I had already stepped into the arch. It must have protected me somehow. And then there was…"

With unanticipated strength Sirius hand shot out and grabbed a hold of Draco's. The bony hand squeezed the young mans white long fingers in fear.

"…it was not like Azkaban. It was like time stood still, an everlasting moment. The pain in my head and in my back was excruciating. Have you ever heard Harry talk about the pain he felt when Voldemort was in is head? It was like that."

The words shook Draco. Had he not described his own pain that way many times?

"And then?" he asked dryly.

"I screamed, and you rescued me."

"But where have you been for the last five years?"

"Nowhere... here... there... I don't know. Time did not exist." Sirius shrugged and laughed. "I guess I was waiting for you. It is a mystery."

"Well this _is_ the Department of Mysteries." Draco sighed, getting a feeling that he never would know why this had happened.

Draco held out the orb in front of him. He was not calm, but would he ever be? With a light touch he released the prophecy. It was the voice of Mad Magda, typical…

_The heirs' heart will be fed to the wolf_

_His lifeblood will flow divided and weakened _

_A string of sound will hold them together or kill them…_

"Well, that sucks," said Draco.

"Bloody Prophesies" murmured Sirius.


	5. Chapter 5

Draco was wondering how he was going to save his life, and maybe Sirius's too, when someone knocked on the desk above him. He looked up over the edge. To his amazement his grey eyes met blue ones under a mess of red hair; next to the red hair stood a fizz of brown.

"Wanking off under the table, Malfoy?" asked Weasley with a smirk.

"What do you want?" Draco got up to his feet, but had to stop halfway. Sirius still held on to his hand under the desk. "I'm busy."

"I can see that," Ron picked up an empty orb from the desk.

"Stop it!" Hermione took the orb from her fiancé. "Behave!"

"Bringing on the whip already?" Draco smirked and managed to get his hand free.

"At least I have somebody to wield it," returned Ron, before blushing all red at his words.

Hermione put her hands on the desk and leaned forward, unconsciously revealing her cleavage. Draco swallowed.

"Look!" she said. "We want you to talk to Harry."

"He is a grown boy," Draco shrugged, "And so is… his lover."

"How long have you known, damn you!!!" yelled the Weasel and banged banging his fist to the table.

With a yelp a big scared dog emerged from under the desk. The animal looked confused and dizzy from being rudely woken up. It took a couple of steps towards Draco before it toppled over, whining.

"Now look what you have done!" Draco bent down and lifted the dog back to the blankets under the desk. "There, there."

Hermione came round and crouched down.

"He is sweet," said she. "Are you taking care of him?"

"Yes…" Draco petted Sirius head with more tenderness than he thought was in him.

"Look… mate," Weasley pressed the word out. "Sorry I scared your dog, but I have to know!"

"They only slept together after graduation, but I think they dated even longer."

"_Only?!_… _Longer_?!" Weasley threw out his hands. "Why, the hell, did he not tell us?! Why did _you_ not tell us?"

Draco winced at Sirius-the-dog whom had begun to pay attention to the conversation. He rubbed his forehead.

"Okay" he gathered his thoughts. "You are going to their dinner this evening, right?"

"Right," they said in unison.

"Why don't you come to the manor an hour early, we'll have a drink, talk and floo to Hogwarts together?"

"Fine!" Ron shrugged, clearly not to happy about visiting Malfoy manor, "We'll be there."

"Fine!" Draco shooed them out of the library.

When they finally were gone, Draco had almost forgotten about the prophecy. He was abruptly reminded when he turned around to face the desk again. Sirius sat in beside it, wrapped in the covers and playing with the misty orb.

"Careful, Black," said Draco irritated. "Those are expensive."

"So Harry is in a relationship?" Sirius stared at the orb, trying to figure something out, "With a man?"

"Yup," Draco came to sit down beside him. "He is a bleedin' fairy, just like the rest of us!"

Sirius gave a dry laugh. He gave Draco the orb and did not ask anything more about Harry. Somehow he did not seem keen on contacting him either.

Draco guided Sirius mind to the string of sound holding their hearts. They both touched it and the result was the same. Draco felt the pinch, Sirius weakened body shuddered.

"So this is going to kill us?" Sirius asked.

"You can never really believe prophecies," they are just guessing and suggestions. "It said '_hold or kill_', like it did not know which."

"In your expert opinion;" Sirius indicated the saved prophesies behind them. "What is the fulfilment rate?"

"About seventy five percent give or take, but more than half of those have yet to be fulfilled."

"When you went away this morning…" Sirius said, suddenly lifting his hand to stroke Dracos forehead with a finger. "…I knew had to be with you, so I followed."

"This is not you talking, it is the spell." Draco stared in to the dark eyes. "It is holding us together, confusing us."

"I don't mind. I want this." Sirius leaned in and gave him a soft kiss on the lips.

"I'm feeding my heart to the wolf," whispered Draco as an echo of the prophecy and opened his mouth to let Sirius get closer.

Theirs lips and tongues played against each other; Sirius's hands pulling at the buttons on his robes, his own hands following curves of bony shoulders. The man was so thin, so fragile. It felt like Draco was going to break something if he pushed to hard. He tried to pull away, but Sirius held him with surprising strength. Draco felt himself getting hard.

"Stop it, damn you!!" Draco managed to get himself away. "I can hurt you!"

They breathed hard. Disappointment flickered in Sirius's eyes. He gazed down at his body.

"I feel stronger," he said. "See?"

Draco had already noticed the older man's arousal. It was impressive, and, thought Draco, not easy to turn down. He looked around.

"Not here, someone could come."

"Oh yes, do!" Sirius kissed him again.

Draco thought to hell with it, and pulled the robes over his head. He tore himself out of his shirt as Sirius worked on his fly. Draco got up to his knees and helped. It seemed like the weak man was gaining strength by the minute. Their lips locked again. With a moan Draco was released from the restricting trousers. Sirius hands dove down his boxers and caressed his buttocks. Dracos head fell back in pleasure and he felt the soft mouth suck on his neck. Sirius's unshaven face rasped his skin. Waves of ecstasy shoot though their bodies as their chests met and the string of sound was compressed and hidden by their closeness.

Sirius came, not able to hold himself back in his weakened state. He pushed hard against Draco as the orgasm darted though him. Draco held him tight.

"Sorry," Sirius gave him half a smile and slumped. "I think that's it for me."

"It's fine."

Draco was not really disappointed. Now that he had a little more wits about him, he realized that he did not want to go all the way with Sirius... yet. Certainly not in this state or place anyway.

Draco heard the string again as he helped Sirius lie down and the distance between them grew. Was it his imagination or was Sirius looking a little more buff?

As Draco worked to release himself he could hear Sirius mutter something. He met his new lover's sleepy eyes.

"What?" he breathed.

"Bloody Malfoy…"


	6. Chapter 6

A distant _swoosh _was heard echoing though the library, telling Draco that someone had just flooed in to the fireplace. Draco dressed hurriedly, pulling the robe over his naked body, not bothering with shirt or trousers. The best he could do with Sirius was to roll the sleeping man up like a sausage in the covers. He tried to collect himself and his thoughts, remembering just at the last second to hide his prophecy in one of the desk doers. Misfit popped up at his side, looking quite frazzled.

The visitor was no one. Just some stupid official from the Magical Building Office, he showed a badge. Draco relaxed and put on his usual disdainful face. The wizard wanted to know if there was any prophesies concerning his building site that he should be aware of. Draco tried to get into work mode and asked the man to sit down. He ignored the wizard casting curious, and scared little glances towards the now snoring roll of covers on the floor. He also ignored the chocked house elf that seemed to have seen more "_thingys_" than she wanted to.

"You look tired," said the building officer, trying to make conversation.

"Hmm…" Draco growled as he leafed though the ledger, attempting to listen to the man, Sirius and the ether all at the same time. He felt tired.

"You should really get some rest," continued the man, now thinking that they had started a conversation. "It is like a dungeon down here. No wonder you look so pale."

Draco frowned; he was not used to being criticised for his appearance. If anything, people had always told him that he was too handsome for his own good. This ignorant man with his oblivious tone had struck a cord. Draco tried to ignore his hurt feelings as he filled a the new orb between his fingers with prophetic mist

"Here is what I could find about the site." He handed the orb over.

The wizard signed the ledger and was very abruptly dismissed back to the open fire.

Draco swore to himself as he went back to unroll the snoring Sirius.

"Shut it!" he clipped. "I know you're faking it."

"Well, well, well," said Sirius and stood up. "Aren't we in a lovely state of afterglow?"

Draco starred at the man. He could stand with out help. His bones were not as prominent anymore; even his cheeks had filled out. The skin was pinker and his eyes had a sparkle to them. Misfit held her long hands over her face in the sight of his nakedness.

"You look… better," Draco whispered.

"You look like shit," was the honest answer.

Draco flooed them to the manor directly from the library, since he hadn't come in with a dog, it would seem strange if he left with one... again. There would be questions, especially from MDA Flux, why did he sneak of like this, but he did not care. Nothing, nothing would make him face the public looking like shit.

He was now standing in his room, dressed only in his boxers, in front of the full length mirror. Sirius was sitting on the divan bed, dressed in one of Lucius's old robes, taking him in.

"You are eating me alive!" accused Draco. He looked scrawny, like Harry in his teens. "It is like the prophecy said; my lifeblood is divided and weakened."

"I'm sure it will stop at some kind of equilibrium," Sirius did not sound that worried.

"Why are you not worried?" demanded the weakened blonde.

"Well, _I_ feel better!"

"_I'm_ never having sex with _you_ again!"

Draco lay on his bed hugging a pillow, not unlike Sirius had done before. The older wizard stroked him over the small of his back. Draco felt sick, feverish. This was not happening. His life was being sucked out of him by a formerly dead man. And… was he imagining; was the same formerly dead man now kissing his shoulders?

"Get away from me, you fucking vampire!" Draco lashed out and Sirius moved away.

"You know…" Sirius said a few minutes later, Draco had almost fallen asleep. "There must be some thing we can do. To reverse this I mean."

"Yeah," Draco tried to hold back his tears. I can push you back in the arch."

"No…" Sirius gave a laugh. "I was thinking of something else, something that would let me live."

"You have too high standards," Draco turned to his back, sill hugging his pillow.

Sirius sat with his head against the head board. He looked quite well; a little tired, a little worse for wear, but well. If that really _was_ half of Draco's life he had in him, then Draco would have been very healthy indeed. He smiled; he always knew that he was taking good care of himself.

"What are we going to do then?" he asked and sat up beside Sirius.

"I don't know."

"Good plan."

"Maybe we should ask Harry…" Sirius stroked a seductive finger over Draco hip.

Draco sneered to hold back a disbelieving laugh. Oh, ask the Golden Boy, he will take care of everything. Point him to the dark magic and let him charge. Our hero will save us, the hero who was now playing house with his former teacher. Potter, who would strangle Draco for not telling him his godfather was back and sitting in Dracos bed, wanting to be shagged.

"Good plan," repeated Draco and leaned his head on Sirius shoulder.

They sat that way for a couple of minutes, enjoying each others closeness. The Grandfather clock in the hall announced that it was three in the afternoon. Draco shot a glance to the magical family monitor next to his bed. The hands with his mothers and fathers name pointed to _locked up_, as they had been for the last five years. His own name pointed to _in mortal danger_. Sirius followed his gaze.

"Pfft, don't you mind that," Sirius turned the monitor to face the night table. "We are going to think of something.

Draco let go of the pillow and put his arms around Sirius instead. Sirius did the same.

"Why haven't you contacted Potter yet…" asked Draco stroking the thick dark hair.

"I don't know." Sirius bit his lower lip. "First I wanted to rest, then I wanted to be with you. And now…"

"Now…?"

"Now, if I tell him I'm alive now and die tomorrow, what will that do to him?"

It sounded logical. Draco agreed that this was the best way, for the moment.

"How are we going to ask him to help us then?"

"That is were you come up with something!" Sirius gave him an encouraging pat on the thigh. "I can't do all the planning by myself!"

"Bloody Black!"


	7. Chapter 7

"Mother is dying," said Draco as he leaned against Sirius's shoulder.

He had been straining his brain for a plan to find some kind of antidote that did not involving telling Potter that Sirius was alive. His mother seemed to be the best excuse he could find, even if it hurt him to use her in this way.

"She has been dying for sometime now, being without father. I guess father is missing her too. He's in Azkaban. I guess we could ask for some kind of revival potion."

Sirius folded his arms around him, placing his dark haired cheek on Draco's fair head. It felt safe, and for the moment Draco did not care if this was magic or not. He had not felt this safe for many years and he didn't want to loose it now. For a moment he understood what Harry saw in being with an older man.

"Do they love each other?" asked Sirius thoughtfully.

"Yes" said Draco. "At least I think so, they always said they did."

Sirius pulled him closer, their shared life force intertwining. Draco found his lips; the kiss was gentle and delicious. The touch held no other urges than to comfort and sooth. Draco was amazed by the feeling, not having kissed anyone without sexual tension. Was this what love felt like, he wondered? A strange mockery of love, but just for now he enjoyed it, and gave himself totally to the feeling.

He wanted to stay this way forever, in the arms of the man he magically was tied to, but as Misfit showed her worried head over the foot board Draco knew that the moment was not to last.

"What?"

"Master has a visiter."

"Who?" Draco reluctantly untangled himself from Sirius. "Weasley and the Granger-girl are not due for two hours."

"Well I am here now!" MDA Flux walked though the bedroom door. "Cover yourself, Malfoy. I'm here on official business. I have a search warrant."

Draco looked hastily over his shoulder to see Sirius-the-dog, lying on the bed. The dog growled at Flux, who had, uninvited, begun to examine Dracos underwear drawer. Misfit wrung her hands as another auror entered the bedroom, Longbottom.

"What are we looking for, sir?" he asked before he caught eyes on Draco. "Oh, hi…"

"Hi," Draco waved his fingers at him and settled back to the headboard, not making any inclination to dress.

He was not going to stop Flux from making a fool out of himself. Draco had nothing to hide, anything worth finding hade already been found. All his so called _dangerous possessions_ were being held by the Ministry, he had gotten a receipt.

"I'll know when we find it," murmured Flux, holding up a pair of expensive looking silk shorts.

Two hours later the aurors hade given up looking trough Dracos personal rooms and moved on to the rest of the manor. Sirius-the-dog was following them around, making angry sounds. Draco, for his part, had taken a shower and dressed for dinner. He could feel exactly where in the manor Sirius was. Though he missed the closeness of the man, he knew the dog was scaring the shit out the intruders.

"Ronald" said Draco and shook the redheads' hand. "Welcome to my humble abode."

Weasley snarled and strode past him. Granger, who tried to be civil, gave Draco a quick peck on his right cheek and hurried inside.

"Drink?" asked Draco trying to be pleasant, not wanting to start an argument that would draw Sirius to them and their conversation.

"Please," said Granger with a faint smile, looking around the sparse, but exclusive, interior.

For the next half an hour Draco was interrogated for all he knew about Potter and Snape. He graciously left out the part when Potter had tearfully begged for his acceptance. He also excluded the time he had walked in on them, and the couple had invited him to stay and watch. Those were events he tried to erase from his own mind, and he had managed quite well so far.

They were interrupted by Flux rushing in holding out Dracos three spare wands as a trophy. These must be the ones Misfit had hidden from Sirius earlier.

"I knew you were hiding something!" He shook the wands under Draco's nose. "These were stuffed up the fireplace on the third floor! I'm confiscating them!"

"Whatever," Draco waved his hand dismissingly. "Are you done?"

"Not with you, I'm not!" Flux stepped forward, making Draco take a step back.

Next second Flux had a big dog attached to the leg. The sound of screaming, heavy growling and ripping trousers filled the room.

Weasley, Granger and Longbottom all rushed to Flux's assistance. Draco stood calmly, enjoying the taste of blood he suddenly shared through the link with Sirius.

"Get it off!" shrieked Flux. "Hit it! Hit it!"

"You will do no such thing!" Draco pushed Weasley, who desperately tried to pry apart Sirius's jaws, away. "Let go, love. He is not worth it."

The dog immediately let go of the leg, he backed away still holding on to a piece of trousers stained with blood. Flux relaxed and fell into Longbottom's arms, clasping on to the spare wands.

"I'll get you Malfoy," he grunted. "And your dog too!"

Granger laughed out loud. Everybody stared at her.

"Muggle thing," she said, looking embarrassed.

After Flux was happily flooed off to a healer, Weasley and Granger invited Longbottom to join them at Hogwarts. The young auror gladly agreed and was handed a drink by Misfit.

Draco excused himself and walked with the dog to the bedroom, where it took the human form of a naked Sirius Black. Sirius spat out blood and fabric onto the floor. Then he smiled hungrily at Draco. It seemed that the taste of blood had woken more in Sirius than his carnivorous instincts. This was fine by Draco, since he was quite turned on by Sirius coming to his rescue.

They fell into a violent kiss, still tasting Flux. Draco traced the spine of Sirius back, wanting to go lower. They were rudely disturbed by Weasley's voice telling him to hurry up

"Go on," nodded Sirius. "I will miss you."

"My hero" breathed Draco.

"_My_ bloody hero!"


	8. Chapter 8

Harry had been sitting on needles all day. Not only because his arse was sore, but also because this was his big coming out to his two best friends. Sure, they had seen him and Severus stumble out of the closet at the engagement party, but this was the real thing. Hopefully there would not be as mush shouting and crying. Why didn't he think of doing this sooner? For the seventh time he checked up on the dinner table, trying to align the forks with the knives. Severus just shook his head and leaned further into his book. He had been against this dinner from the beginning. He finally gave in when Harry decided to invite Draco as well, so that Severus would have someone 'on his side'.

The guests arrived on time. They brought Neville along as well, which threw Harry's place setting off a bit. He was just about to make a table growing spell when he caught sight of Draco. Had he shrunk? The blonds' cheeks looked a little hollow and his grey eyes were darker. Though Draco tried to give a brave smile, there was something troubling him. He held his hand over his heart a lot. Harry watched as Draco went over to Severus, they shook hands. Severus's stern eyes also darted over Dracos sickened features.

"Flux is pushing his case quite hard" said Neville to answer Harry's question.

"But he seemed alright the party."

"Oh" said Ron in mock surprise. "Was that our party, the one where you scarred Mione's mother half to death?!"

"She's fine now," Hermione smiled feebly and lay a calming hand on Harry's. "The doctor has given her valium."

"I tried to apologize…"

"Couldn't you keep it in your pants for one evening?" scowled Ron.

As Harry again tried to explain himself he noticed Severus going over to his potions locker. Draco followed him and they were now looking over different vials. Their voices were low and Harry couldn't hear what they were talking about. One of the vials changed hand and slid in Draco's inside pocket.

"Harry?" Hermione touched his arm. "Are you listening?"

"Hmm? Yes. Let me get you a drink." He waked over to the two men. "Everything alright?"

"Fine," Draco nodded and massaged his chest over his heart; he turned to Severus "Thank you."

"What were you giving him?" whispered Harry as he mixed the drinks.

"A drought of life," Severus answered in a low voice. "He said it was for his mother, but from the looks of him I think it was for himself."

"Is he sick? Or is it a hex of some kind?"

"Can't tell."

Harry disapprovingly drew his mouth together. Severus knew what this face meant just gave a sigh and went, reluctantly, to entertain the guests. Neville froze at the very sight of him. Ron sourly bit his lip and Draco looked as he was going to fall over at any time. Which meant that Hermione had to hold up the conversation alone.

Harry passed out the drinks, ending with Draco. The blond took his glass and emptied it in one go.

"How are you? You look like shit..."

Draco went even paler. He looked like he was going to protest, then he dropped his glass and fell over. Harry tired to catch him but missed and Draco tumbled to the floor.

"Draco!"

Draco woke in his own bed. The pain in is heart that hade made him faint had gone. That meant that Sirius was close by. He looked around, hoping to se the wizard, or at least the dog, but the room was empty. As he sat up he noticed that he was dressed in pyjamas. He never wore pyjamas! There was voices trailing in through the bedroom door, but he was unable to hear what they were saying. Slowly he rose from the bed to listen closer.

"No, Misfit must talk to Master first!" he heard his house elf squeak.

"Don't be a fool," Potter's voice sounded irritated. "The healer is here to help him! Let him in the room!"

"No, Master must not be disturbed until Misfit talks to him!"

Draco knew that the elf's wards were strong, and even Potter would have to use some strength to get through them. He felt weak as he walked to the door and opened it.

"Its fine, Harry," he said. "Misfit, come in."

"Draco? Are you okay?" Potter seemed stressed.

Draco looked behind him, seeing a concerned healer holding his bag. Behind the healer he saw Snape sitting in his father's chair, looking very, very bored.

"I'm fine, give me a minute." Draco closed the door.

"Oh, Master!" whimpered Misfit with tears in her eyes. "The dog has been bad, so bad dog!"

"Sirius?" Draco felt a tinge of fear running though his body. "What has he done?"

"Misfit did not stop him! Bad dog, bad Misfit! Misfit helped him!"

"Shut the fuck up and tell me what he has done!"

The conflicting orders seamed to confuse the elf. Draco ran his hands over his face to calm himself down. He was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"I told you to leave us alone!"

"I'm sorry," said Potter. "But I just got some news that…"

"Just fucking tell me already!" Draco was desperate to find Sirius, either to hug him or to strangle him, he was not sure yet.

"Your father escaped from Azkaban."

The room was so silent that Draco heard the heart sting screaming quite clearly. Potter seamed to hear it too, since he gazed around for the source of the sound. Draco tried to regain his senses! There was no other explanation; he knew it in his heart. Sirius had broken his father out of jail.

"Bloody idiot!"


	9. Chapter 9

Draco managed to fake a heart attack. He considered having a real one, but his body decided against it. Again, Harry was not fast enough to catch him before he fell to the floor. Misfit squeaked, Harry shouted and the healer rushed in. Dracos head lolled to the side and saw to his horror, under his bed laid Sirius grinning guiltily at him. Behind him he could see a dirty mass of blond hair. With a scream Draco sat up right in the outstretched arms of the healer.

"Harry" said the healer, "Help me get him into the bed."

Harry rushed forward grabbing Dracos legs. Snape and Weasley peaked in to the room. What were all these people doing here? If Draco could, he would hex all of them to oblivion. As it were, he had not the strength or the will to fight them forcing him to bed. The healer opened his shirt, did a spell and put his ear to Draco's chest.

"Get off!" Draco tired to turn away.

At the next moment a big dog was standing over him, showing its big teeth at the healer.

"P… Pa…" Harry stuttered, nearly looking like he had a heart attack himself, "Padfoot?"

The dog turned around, whimpered and wagged its tail. Then it sat right down on top of Draco and turned to a naked, shaggy man.

Harry took hold of the foot of the bed so he wouldn't tumble over. Snape rushed forward to support him. Hermione and Neville had now appeared at the bedroom door.

Why were all these people in his room? And was that his father under the bed?

When a very strange ugly house elf, grunting, climbed up on the upholstery, Draco tried his best to faint and did.

Sirius did have a plan, and it was a good one. It just was not as clear as he thought it was. He had had a hard time thinking as he came out of the arch. It was kind of like walking in a drunken daze. First of all there was the distraction of Draco. The young man was a very nice, and sexy, distraction, but a distraction none the less. So, the simple answer was to take away the distraction. He never really believed in prophesies, and this one seemed a little crazed. That is why he now hid Lucuis Malfoy under the bed. The logic had been obvious at the time, and he would to explain this to Draco when he woke up.

The reunion with Harry had gone quite well, to start with. The meeting with Snape had not, and it was that that screwed up the reunion. The fact that Sirius had been sitting naked on top of Draco, when he accused Snape of molesting and seducing Harry, did not help his case. He realized this quickly when both Harry and Hermione began to cry. Sirius had given a sigh, gotten up and pulled the borrowed robe over his head. The conversation had gone a little better after that.

"You are alive!" Harry blurted yet again, hugging him for the fourth time.

"I am," Sirius smiled, not wanting to tell his godson that he was only half alive and sucking Draco's lifeblood though some kind of magic stringy thing.

"But how?" Ron stepped forward. "We saw you fall through the arch."

"Well I came back! Draco saved me!"

"Draco?" Harry diverted his tearful gaze to the unconscious young man on the bed.

"Yes, my hero, and all that." Sirius waved his hands. "Look, can I just have a minute with him alone? It's just something unimportant…"

"Has it anything to do with Lucius?" asked Harry, not fooled for a minute.

'That's my boy,' Sirius thought.

Sirius gave Harry a smile that said that he did not know what he was talking about, and that he should mind his own business anyway. His godson gave him a smile back that said _shut up you old fart, I'll look away just for a minute but then you're going to explain yourself_. Sirius graciously spread his arms and shooed everybody out of the room.

"I should say…" the healer began as he was pushed out, "…that I'm very worried about the boy. He has some kind of a heart murmur, and he seems to get weaker by the minute."

"Don't worry; I'll take good care of him."

"I'll wait out here shall I?" asked the healer as he got the door in his face.

"Right!" Sirius snatched Draco's wand casting silencing spells and a couple of wards about the room. "Kreature, Misfit! Pull him out!"

The two elves had been looking suspiciously at each other but jumped to life at the sound of their names. They helped to get Lucius out from under the bed and up on his feet. The elder Malfoy threw his long tangled hair over his shoulder and stared maliciously at Sirius.

"Not that I don't appreciate you getting me out, but you should reconsider where you take your dates." Lucius looked down at his son. "How is he?"

"He'll be fine," Sirius jumped up, straddled across Draco and clapped his face. "Wake up, dear. Your father is here to see you."

Lucius raised an eyebrow; it was amazing that the man still could exude so much authority dressed in loose prison clothes and messy hair. Sirius almost felt embarrassed for being in such an intimate position with Draco, almost. He clapped the young mans checks a little harder. Not getting the result he wanted, he leaned over and placed a kiss on Draco's lips.

Draco moaned, Lucius coughed, Sirius smiled.

"What the fuck?" Draco starred up at Sirius sitting on top of him; his eyes then darted to his father, then back to Sirius.

"Don't stop on my account," Lucius seemed far to calm for comfort. "I'm apparently just along for the ride."

"What the hell is he doing here?"

"It is all a part of my glorious plan!" Sirius held out his hand as he was presenting Lucius on a stage. "We are going to push your parents though the arch!"

Both Malfoys looked as he suddenly grew another head.

"Bloody glorious!" smiled Sirius.


	10. Chapter 10

"Don't you see?" Sirius looked very proud of himself.

"Would you please dismount my son," said Lucius in a controlled voice. "And tell me what exactly is going on here."

"Oh, sorry…" Sirius crawled off of Draco, who immediately sat straight up to hide his erection from his father. "Well, I guess I owe you an explanation."

"Yes, Five years in Azkaban, and then you and some elves come and stuff me under a bed."

"Don't be so dramatic, _Lucy_. I was in Azkaban for fifteen years, and I'm fine"!

Father and son exchanged dubious glances over this.

"It's like this…" Sirius seemed to get his thoughts straight with out really succeeding. "Draco told me that his mother was dying without you."

At this Lucius showed his first sign of weakness and sat down on the bed. Draco nodded to let Sirius continue, he had a hunch were the man was going.

"And you, do you miss her?"

"More than anything," the display of feelings in Luicus's face terrified Draco, who stretched out to touch his father's shoulder. "I love her more than my life."

"Then the solution is simple! You go through the arch, were you'll stay in an eternal moment together; no more Azkaban, no more St. Mungos!"

"But you came back!" protested Draco.

"That is because _my_ eternal moment was concentrated on escape, love." Sirius held out a finger to make his point. "If your parents go inside the arch with only the thought of being together, then they will be."

"It would have to be in one of mother's sane moments…" Draco murmured. "Do you think it would cure us?"

"What have we got to lose? Either way, your parents will be safe for ever."

Sirius ordered his elf to take Lucius to the Black family house. Misfit raised her hand.

"Misfit wants to go with old master too, can she?"

"Go ahead," Draco rubbed the base of his nose, "Take care of him," he said as the three of them apparated away with a strange pop.

"That's that then," said Sirius and jumped to bed next to him. "Give us a kiss, to celebrate my brilliancy!"

Draco would do anything to kiss those lips again, but his eyes filled with tears. Damn! Control yourself, you git, this is not the Malfoy way!

"I don't think we should do anything more we could regret."

"What do you mean?" Sirius played with Dracos blond hair, not really listening.

"I mean!" Draco pulled away. "We're hexed to be in love! If the plan works and we are saved, can we live with what we done and said to each other?"

"Look at it as sex then," Sirius touched his lips to Dracos. "… not love."

"I could live with that." Draco embraced the kiss.

Sirius hands found their way up Draco's pyjama shirt, squeezing his hips and the protruding bones. They growled in unison as their erections rubbed hard against each other though the fabrics. With a tear and a shower of flying buttons Sirius released Draco from the shirt and threw it to the corner of the room. He kissed and bit the bump of his collarbone. Draco desperately tried to hike up Sirius's robes, getting though to what was going to be his. He finally got his hand on Sirius's bare ass and squeezed it to him. Sirius moaned, wresting furiously with the cord of the pyjama-pants.

"AHA!" the bedroom door flew open with a bang. "I knew you were hiding some…"

The triumphant words stopped on Flux tongue as beheld the scene on the bed before him. The two men had not let the commotion break their violent clinch and were still going strong. It was when Potter and five other aurours entered the room they saw fit to regrettably disentangle. They did so with lingering kisses.

"Seriously Sirius…" It was hard to tell if Potters tone was blame or amusement.

"I'm always Sirius!" Sirius exclaimed gaspingly laughing at the old joke.

"Take them all in for questioning!" ordered a quite white-faced Flux.

"All of them, sir?" a female auror asked. "Even Harry Potter and…"

"ALL of them, Hopper!" The DA cast a vicious glance. "And search through the house as well. He is in here somewhere, I can feel it."

"Yes, sir!" The woman and her colleagues began to round them all up.

"So, Mr. Malfoy…" Flux walked smugly toward the bed. "Fraternising with known criminals are we? Where is your father?"

"I don't know," said Draco rising from the bed with the sheet around his waist. "Have you tried Sweden? He always had an interest in the Short-snout dragon, you know."

"Do not play games with me! You are in serious trouble!"

"As long as we are talking about me," Sirius stepped forwards correcting his robes. "I was freed of all charges."

"Mr. Black, I am quite aware of this fact," Flux showed signs of recovering from his first shock. "I was in the court that freed you. But you are still a known criminal…"

"Oh that…" Sirius smiled airily. "I was a reckless youth," he confided proudly to Draco, who had pulled on a robe.

"Don't worry, Draco," said Harry calmly, he was held by a nervous auror at the arm. "We'll have this sorted out soon enough."

"You're very accepting," Draco commented as he was pushed passed Harry towards the fireplace.

"No more than you were of me and Severus."

"Well _we_ are not going to invite you to watch!" Draco called over the shoulder.

"Fine, I've just seen it anyway," laughed Harry. "Is there anything I get you?"

"Yes, I want my mother!"

"Bloody cry-baby," said Ron.


	11. Chapter 11

"This…," said Lucius holding up a small vial, "is my parting-gift to you."

"What is it?" Draco took the warm glass in his hand.

"Drought of life, with little extra… spice." Lucius cleaned away the kettle he had used.

"What?"

"Blood;" His father held up his hand showing a cut across the palm, "blood, from the father, from the servant and from the enemy. A little recipe I picked up from the Dark Lord, though yours does not have to be as strong as his."

His house elf proudly held up her bandaged hand for Draco to see. She was so happy that she almost fainted. Sirius's elf Kreacher looked quite excided too.

"Misfit helped!" She yelled. "And she found the dog's toy too!"

"She told me that Sirius bit that imbecile Flux." said Lucius, "There was blood on a piece of ripped pants, your enemy's blood."

"Father, I…"

"I know…"

When they came back to the library Longbottom was waiting for them. He held up his bare hands to show that he was unarmed.

"Flux sent me down to keep an eye on you," he explained with a nervous look at Lucius, "but Harry told me everything and I want to help."

"Thank you." Draco scowled at Potter. "Have you invited the press too?"

"I would, but I'm having a bad hair day."

"Hello Sexy!" Sirius walked up and embraced Draco giving him a soft kiss. "Malfoy,"

"Black," Lucius gave him a dark look. "I'm trusting you with him now, don't make me come back from the dead and kill you."

"Technically, you won't be dead," Sirius held out his hand "but I get the point."

They shook hands. Behind them Granger began to cry.

"That is so sweet…," She blew her nose.

"Girls," Weasley rolled his eyes.

Inside the amphitheatre by the arch stood his mother; she lit up when she saw Lucius, her beautiful smile reaching her eyes. Lucius left Dracos side and hurried up to her. He took in his arms and kissed her.

"My love" she said touching his face.

"There she is," smiled Lucius, gazing in her clear eyes "stay with me."

Draco stepped up to them to join their hug. For a couple of seconds the only sound was Grangers sobbing. As Draco let go, Lucius kissed Narcissa again and fell into the arch. Draco stood alone there, until Sirius walked up and put his arms around him.

The door suddenly burst open. Five aurors rushed in followed by Flux.

"Now I…" he stopped and starred at the two house elves snogging in front of him, they were really going at it.

"I knew he had it in for her," said Sirius.

"I think I'm going to be sick," snarled Snape, grabbing Harry's arm and dragging him out the door. "Family reunion is over, dear."

"Owl me!" was the last thing Potter yelled before the whooshing up the floo.

"Err…" Weasley scratched the back of his head. "We have a wedding to plan… so…" He glanced worriedly on his red-eyed bride-to-be. "We'll send you an invitation, yeah?"

"Thank you," Sirius smiled at them, still holding on to Draco, who had not looked away from the grey mist.

"Oh" Granger turned as they walked away. "Don't scare my mother."

"We'll do our best."

Ron gave Flux a nod as they passed him. Flux nodded back. The aurors did not know where to look.

"I'm going back to my office," said Flux to Longbottom. "Maybe I'll stay in there for the rest of the week."

"Yes, sir. I'll have a report for you in the morning."

The batch of aurors left, much to their own relief. The house elves disapparated with a pop, leaving Draco and Sirius alone.

"I can hear them…" said Draco and winced. "Merlin, I'm going to get a new job. I refuse to have my parents' lovemaking in my head all day.

Draco sat in his living room staring at Sirius. They hade just shared the Draught of Life. Sirius pouted, unpouted, bit his lip, and twitched his nose. The string was gone from their hearts, even if half of Draco's life-force stayed in Sirius. He had to hit the gym, Draco thought.

"Do you feel different?"

"Like what?" Sirius clenched and unclenched his hands.

"Like not in love with me?"

Sirius rose and walked over to him. Draco looked up. Sirius sat down across Dracos lap, bent in and kissed him. Draco took in the kiss, opening up his lips for the strong tongue. His hands clawed over the fabric covering Sirius back. Sirius parted Dracos knees and slid down on his between them. He smiled up at Dracos face.

"I'm not quite sure that I'm cured yet. It needs more testing."

"Than get on with it then," said Draco. "I don't have all the time in the world. I have five pixies to look after you know."

"Bloody pixies" said Sirius and bent down to pull off Draco's pants.


	12. Epilouge can be read as oneshot

Hermione stared into her full length mirror. She wondered if she really had been that drunk at her hen-party. Sure, she had been all for helping Luna with her new career as a fashion designer, but this? Well, it was too late to do anything about it now. The ceremony was only two hours away. She turned and looked over her shoulder.

"Do you like it?" Luna asked; her eyes lost in the big pattern of the dress.

"It is a lovely cut…" said Hermione. "Sarah, Jenny! What do you think?"

Her two muggle-cousins/bridesmaids were shell-shocked after their meeting with the Weasley clan. George had set off several Wheezing Sticks in the hallway (Hermione could still smell the burning sandalwood). The two women, each holding a glass of fire-whiskey, nodded in unison over the dress.

Luna smiled airily at them. She herself was wearing a very slim, long dress with lots of ruffles over the chest. It was green, and it made her look like an asparagus; a very pretty asparagus, but an asparagus nonetheless.

"If you do this…" Luna rubbed Hermione's belly.

A whiff of delicious perfume exuded from the dress. It smelled like roses, she took a deep breath. Suddenly she felt calm. This wedding thing was no biggie. And the dress was gorgeous, she could not deny that.

"Calming drought-perfume," said Luna with a deep breath of her own, "George helped me to mix it, he said it was the latest thing."

"Oh, he was right," Hermione rubbed her belly and felt much better.

A sudden scream echoed trough the house. Hermione knew that sound. Her mother had stumbled on to something not meant for her eyes... again. She ran to the door, giving a shriek equal to that of her mothers.

"Harry Potter! You get your arse out of the cleaning cupboard this instant! They are not for making out in!"

"Well, duh!" said Harry's voice from the floor beside her. "Severus and I find the guest bedrooms much more comfortable. But thanks for thinking of me."

"Sorry," she blushed. "I did not see you sitting there."

"Yeah, I figured that much." He rose to his feet. "Nice dress."

Hermione smiled and rubbed herself another dose of calming drought.

"I've come for my robe," said Harry. "Luna designed one for me."

"You fell for that too?" whispered Hermione.

"I even talked Severus into doing the same," Harry smiled wickedly. "And when I say talked I mean…"

"Thank you! Not an image I want on my wedding day!"

"Sorry," he did not sound sorry at all. "Luna!"

"Oh, hi, Harry," she held out two packages to him. "Here you go."

"Thanks," he tuned to walk. "Oh! and Hermione, nice perfume!"

Hermione closed the door and looked at her cousins.

"Give me a glass of that," she said.

Five minutes later Hermione really liked her dress. She had decided that the giant roses were romantic. She twirled in front of the mirror, nearly spilling her drink, the fabric danced around her. Luna, doing loves-me-loves-me-not with the bridal-bouquet, sat admiring her work at play. A knock on the door and Ginny entered. She was not dressed in Luna-attire, but in a soft purple summer-dress.

"Your mom found Sirius and Draco in the cupboard," she informed.

"I told her not to open anything large enough to hold two persons!"

"It does not usually hold two persons," Ginny smelled the firewhiskey and poured herself a glass. "They were quite agile."

"Are they wearing their suits?" Luna asked.

"Yes," Ginny laughed. "Where did you get that red metallic fabric from?"

"Stickle cocoons," she answered as it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Ginny stared her for a couple of seconds, waiting for more. Luna went back to plucking the bouquet. A drunken giggle escaped the muggles by the wall.

"I love that perfume," said Ginny taking a breath.

"I have some in my purse too," said Luna and enlarged a spray-bottle from her tiny purse. "I use it all the time."

"That explains a lot," said Hermione rubbing her not so longer nervous belly. "Jenny, fill my glass, be a dear."

A loud crackle was heard from outside. Sarah jumped up and hurried to the window.

"Look," she slurred. "its is the cute one!"

The other girls came to join her, a little unsteady on their feet. They all looked down into the garden and the flowery decorations. One of the decorations was on fire. George was standing next to the flames, scratching his head. Some of the wedding guests were running around. Then, very calmly, Snape stepped forward and extinguished the fire with his wand.

"Can I borrow that perfume?" Hermione asked Luna. "And if you would be so kind to give some to my mother later."

"Do… do you wan me to tell my bro... brother that you tin he's cute?"

"Gi, hic, inny, dis you drin all that youself?" Hermione patted her belly.

"Nooo! Yu help… helped me!"

"You know, Ginny, you would look really sweet with a big bow on your head!"

"Aww! Yore my friend, Luna!" Ginny threw herself around Luna's neck. "I loves you!"

"I have a ribbon over here."

"You so sexy in ta dress!"

"Shes a a... as… asparagus!" hiccupped Hermione.

"Sexy as!" roared Ginny rolling on the floor.

A knock on the door made the girls lying on the floor giggle. Hermione tried to get her many petticoats in order.

"Ten minutes to showtime! Are you decent?" Sirius popped in his head. "Oh!"

"I knew you'd look handsome in that!" Luna began to tie up Ginny's hair.

"Well, thank you," Sirius smiled adjusting his foil-looking suit. "It is quite cool. Mind you, I could only get Draco to wear the pants. So ladies, are we ready?"

In a puff of calming perfume Sirius escorted Hermione out in to the garden.

"Has George hexed the grass?" she asked. "It is moving."

"Just a few more steps, poppet," he patted her hand.

Hermione tried not to laugh when she saw Harry next to Ron. His robes were purple, embroidered with fern-leaves. As Ron took her hand from Sirius she turned to see her following lining up. Her muggle-bridesmaids were flirting with George, and Luna and Ginny were actually snoging! She turned to Ron, trying not to wobble. He gave her a very nervous smile. With something between a slap and a pat she touched his face. Then she rubbed her belly for good luck.

"Hrm!" the Wizard of Peace cleared his throat.

"Dearly gathered," he began with a firm voice. "We are here so we can witness the marital bond of these souls. If any have any objections, please cast your spell now." He waited for five seconds, in which the only sound was a moan from Ginny. "Good. Then I will ask the betrothed to join hands." He pulled out his wand.

"I now bond thee, Hermione Marie Granger to Ronald Flavius Weasley." A magical thread was wrapped around their hands.

"I now bond thee, Harry James Potter to Severus Aloysius Benjamin Prince Snape." Again a magical tread exuded from the wizard's wand, this time binding Harry's and Severus hands together.

"And I now bond thee, Sirius Regulus Black to Draco Lucius Fembar Malfoy." This time the magical thread created a string between the couples harts.

"Fembar!" snorted Ron to Hermione.

"I thin isa lovely naime…" she slurred back. "Like tha concu…con, conqueror of Whiz..zz, what evar, sixteen two…" She was distracted trying to remember the year of the conquest.

"You are sloshed!" laughed Ron.

"Jus a litel!" She blushed.

"I now declare all bonded!" the Wizard of Peace raised his hands, to the guests applauds.

"About bloody time!" said Sirius, throwing Draco over his shoulder and runs towards the house.

* * *

THE End!

Please reveiw


End file.
